1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of systems for preventing the theft of vehicles and more specifically to the area of sensing the forced removal of a key cylinder from its housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many present day vehicles employ steering shaft locking devices that function to retain the steering mechanism in a fixed position when the ignition is turned off and the ignition key is removed from its lock/switch. Such systems are somewhat effective in the preventing the theft of vehicles by persons attempting to merely electrically bypassing the ignition switch to start the engine, since the lock steering column prevents maneuverability of the vehicle after being started. However, it is well known that once thieves enter a vehicle containing a steering locking mechanism, they will sometimes use hammers and pulling devices to destroy the lock retaining mechanism and remove the lock assembly from the steering column in order to release the steering mechanism locking device, gain access to the actual ignition switch and start the engine.